


Hookupklok

by ddespair



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bad Accents, M/M, PWP, Skwisgaar catching, Toki pitching, a little dubcon..ish? tagging just to be safe, what is beta? mariahcareyidontknowher.gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddespair/pseuds/ddespair
Summary: Some mostly plotless filth set during the events of Dethrecord. Don't say you'll suck dick if you don't mean it, Toki...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible rendering of the way they talk, and there's probably formatting issues since I'm submitting from mobile. This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written, right down to Toki topping (I like em both ways but most fics have Skwis on top. Let! Toki! Top! Too!!)

The residual adrenaline post-jump kept his heart rate high, and though for a moment Skwisgaar paused outside his own door, contemplating going in, having an angry jerk-off, then taking an angry nap, he decided instead to confront the source of his annoyance.

Endorphins and rage had him feeling like a guitar string wound too tight, buzzing without being touched, and the icing on the cake was Toki’s dumb surprised face when Skwisgaar barged into his room.

Toki, seated on his bed, where he’d been reading, had quickly and correctly assessed the situation, as gauged by the alarm in his wide eyes.  “I’s… I’s already said I’m sorries, Skwisgaar!”

Ignoring the apology, nostrils flaring from his heightened state, Skwisgaar removed the helmet he only now remembered he still had on, tossing it across the room. It struck the model planes hanging from the ceiling, setting off a chain reaction of noisy clattering that Toki regarded with nervous concern.

“I'm sorries, it ams an accidents! I didn't means to deletes it!”

“Yous am nots reallies sorries!”

“I ams, I ams!” Toki insisted tearfully with a slight tremble in his lower lip.

"Then proves it! You says you sucks my dicks, so does it!”

The color drained from Toki’s face and he looked up at Skwisgaar in horror.  “I’s was… jokings around only…”

“So you ams not serious about apoligizecking. That ams fine. Don’t bothers comings to de studio tomorrow. I cans records alls your parts. And I’ll tells the other guys you ams dildos what ams rene… renig… re... goes backs on his words!”

Toki swallowed hard. “Fines, I.. I’ll does it.”

“Wells, gets to it, then!” Skwisgaar smirked and gestured at his belt. “Ands no slackings off! If you don’ts tries, you has to do it agains.”

Hands shaking, Toki undid first the belt buckle, then the button, then the fly… and there it was, unfettered by underpants, a half-erect fearboner still lingering from Skwisgaar’s earlier plunge. Gingerly, with face screwed up and eyes squeezed tight, Toki guided the dick with one hand into his mouth.

He was no Pickles, but Skwisgaar had put his liver through its fair share of abuse from chemical substances. Yet he couldn’t say that anything he’d taken before had ever given him quite the feeling of power and invincibility the combination of extreme sports, oral sex, and someone else’s humiliation that was happening right now. He was fully hard within seconds, and noted the soft muffled gagging sound coming from below with self-important pleasure.

He hadn’t had much time to think about what to expect from Toki, performance-wise, but it was probably in the range of those awkward blowjobs that were fun for the first minute or two but quickly went absolutely nowhere. He was surprised to find this was not the case. No painful scraping teeth, no lazy licking of the dick like a popsicle. Toki’s head bobbed in earnest, his tongue moved back and forth along the length of Skwisgaar’s shaft, up over the sensitive head. Seems he’d taken the admonition seriously. Skwisgaar hadn’t put much thought into how different it was to have someone with a penis of their own go down on him, but Toki seemed to have a firm grasp on what worked and what didn’t. He let out a groan despite himself, triggering Toki to look up.

Instead of the shameful face he’d been expecting, Toki looked… smug. It was hard to tell with Skwisgaar’s length in mouth, but he could’ve sworn the guy was smirking with self-satisfaction at getting a reaction out of the so-called Swedish sex god. The asshole was good at this and he knew it.

A shudder ran up his back and Skwisgaar grabbed a handful of Toki’s now-matted hair to steady himself and guide Toki further along the length of his cock. After a moment of struggling, the rhythm guitarist rather impressively managed to suppress his gag reflex. It was fully evident now that, at the very least, this act had become something of a matter of pride, a show of skill, for Toki. Skwisgaar wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he hadn’t much time to think as the head of his cock hit the back of Toki’s throat once, twice, three time, then Toki’s pale eyes, watering from dick hitting the back of his throat, looked up to meet Skwisgaar's, and he didn’t make it back there a fourth time.

His ejaculate spent, Skwisgaar’s bones turned to jelly. He half-shuffled half-staggered the half foot or so over to Toki’s bed and plopped down on it sideways, legs hanging off and feet still on the floor. His eyes floated shut, and dimly, he was aware of Toki spitting out his cum into a wastebasket by sound. Shortly after, his bandmate dragged himself to the bed to join Skwisgaar.

“I gots you pretties goods, didn’t I? You doesn’t thinks I’s really do it! Now a guys sucks your dick, you’s gay!”

Skwisgaar, without energy left to grapple with his confusion over Toki’s bizarre pride, managed only to open one eye long enough to stare at him and respond flatly with, “You thinks this ams the forst time?”

Toki’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened. Satisfied with the shocked reaction, Skwisgaar closed his eye again. He felt Toki move jerkily, angrily, on the bed next to him in response, heard a drawer opening and shutting. Next thing he knew his legs were being lifted and jeans jerked down, his heavy belt buckle smacking him painfully in the hip bone. “What  the fucks!?”

“If gettings your dicks sucked ain’t no bigs deal, then so shoulds this!”

Skwisgaar was wide awake again, grabbing at Toki’s arms in an attempt to stop the younger guitarist from completing the task he’d started of applying lube to his fingers and inserting them into a particular part of Skwisgaar’s now-exposed nether regions. Fooling around with men was fine and he was no stranger to ladies playing with his ass, but both at once, and with Toki, no less, didn’t have him immediately convinced.

But Toki turned out to have more than just glamor muscles, and combined with leverage from his position above Skwisgaar, he was able to pin down the flailing Swede with his free arm. “Relax!” he chided, unperturbed by Skwisgaar’s panic, “It’s won’ts hurts if yous relax!” Skwisgaar froze when Toki leaned down closer to him and his mouth closed on Skwisgaar’s neck.

This combination of events wasn’t supposed to be good, it wasn’t what he’d wanted. The thought had crossed his mind from time to time, in something like a deserted island, post-apocalyptic, trapped indefinitely inside Mordhaus with only its current residents type scenario, that sure, Toki would admittedly be top of the heap as far as someone Skwisgaar would give the business to. But never in these fantasies- no! not fantasies!- hypothetical scenarios had he himself been on the receiving end.

Familiar sensations he’d experienced before with more feminine partners were overriding the pain more and more in waves as Toki's fingers gently prodded him, and he was getting hard again. His arms gave up their fight and his legs allowed first his boots, then his pants to be tugged off completely. Toki grinned at the change. “Theres you goes. And now, I pulls out my dick!” Armed with more lubricant, he did just that.

Skwisgaar’s face burned with the embarrassment at Toki not only being the one to penetrate him, but the fact he was being forced to face: he was turned on. His only relief was that Toki’s face was covered by his hair as he panted with effort, and as such out of view of Skwisgaar's own. He bit down had on his lower lip, determined to not slip up again and give the other man any audible evidence of his enjoyment.

"Does you likes dat? Is it goods?” It was, in fact, but Skwisgaar would rather die than answer that question. Furthermore, he had to breathe so hard that he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive to respond even if he’d been up for answering. Toki seemed too distracted to notice or care about the lack of response- he gripped Skwisgaar’s cock in his right hand calluses rough against smooth foreskin, left hand pushing up Skwisgaar’s shirt in an awkward, distracted attempt to take it off, and all the while the rhythm of his hips became increasingly erratic.

His mouth parted, Toki’s tongue ran over his lips, then from his moaning and the twitching of his length and the grabbing of sheets and Skwisgaar’s hair, Skwisgaar could tell he'd climaxed. Distracted by his own orgasm, Toki began to neglect the work he'd been putting towards Skwisgaar’s, so with an annoyed grunt he was obliged to finish himself up by wrapping his hand around Toki’s and grinding up against Toki’s gradually deflating dick.

Normally going two rounds, even in rapid succession like this, wouldn't be quite enough to leave the promiscuous guitarist down for the count, but it'd been a whirlwind of a day for Skwisgaar, and he was asleep within seconds after the final waves of his climax subsided.

He came to gradually some time later, feeling relaxed and comfortable, naked under cool sheets, but that all went away once he opened his eyes and a brief claustrophobic panic over his surroundings jolted him fully awake. Realizing where he was and recalling the events that led him to be there, initial panic settled into shame. He'd been wiped off and tucked in to Toki's bed, its proper occupant nowhere in sight.

Skwisgaar’s imagination showed him a brief vignette of Toki cleaning him, moving him, pulling the covers on him- oh, best nip that in the bud. He had to get back to his own room.

He retrieved his clothes from a pile on the floor and found… that Toki had used his own shirt to do the cleaning, and it was now crusty with a translucent layer of both their semen combined. “Toki! I fucking hates him!”

He left the jizz-stained shirt there and trudged back to his room to drink until this whole episode was wiped from his memory.

  
  



End file.
